Articles of Federation
Epiphany Trek The operating instructions for the United Federation of Planets. It consists of many parts. One of which is not a section 31 detailing a super secret enforcement body with no oversight. The Articles of Federation are exacting as the multiracial nature of the organization required. Being one member is Vulcan, that is pretty exacting. The Federation is set up as a meta government. A government for governments. The organizational level is similar to a club. The Articles describe: *What the Federation does, how it will do it, The Federation Council and how it will work. There are no general elections for President of the Federation or other positions Federation wide. The President is elected by the Federation Council. "President" means you chair the council. It is a position of some responsibility and prestige, but is is not the political equivalent of POTUS. It is more like president of the intergalactic Rotary Club. Federation Councilors, the direct representative of the members, are chosen as the individual members see fit. Some are directly elected by the population, in other cases is an appointed position. The Federation may hold property in common for the use of the Federation Members. The Federation sponsors colonies and has Starfleet. *What it regulates, what it does not regulate. The methods of regulation. The Federation has no call on any member's time or money outside of what they have agreed to in signing the Federation Charter. The Federation doesn't involve itself in the internal affairs of any planet or multi-planet union that is a member, unless those affairs interfere with the member acting as a member in good standing, or are a threat to other members. In any such cases interference is limited to a suspension of membership and or a quarantine for the propose of limiting hostilities. *The structure of Starfleet, what Starfleet is for, and specifically what its limits are. Starfleet is for the general defense, exploration, and search and rescue in deep space. Starfleet is tasked with policing Interstellar law. Starfleet is tasked to maintaining Colony Command to regulate independent colony efforts so they have the best chance of success. Starfleet is to maintain and supply the means of interstellar jurisprudence. They have no control over judges. *The Structure of the Interstellar Law code. The mechanisms of feedback and improvement. *How to become a Member. It has rules for membership such as: Possess warp drive as a native technology, or that the Federation considers knowledgeable of the Galaxy to the point that a lack of warp drive is a moot point. Has a unified government that is responsive and accountable to the citizens of that political unit. Recognizes a minimum level of basic sophant rights. This will include, but are not limited to, a right to self determination, a right of self ownership (no slave owning societies are admitted), a right to an assumption of innocence and a fair trial, and the right and responsibility to choose and watchdog their government. *''It defines the relationship between the members:'' You can quit at any time. No member will be held within the Federation who does not wish to be a member. If you fail to meet the requirements of Federation membership, you can be asked to leave the Federation. I.E. your government is no longer a unified government that is responsive and accountable to the citizens of your world. There are many more articles in much more exacting language. The rules enforce the Federation as a gnostic organization that does not abuse the individual to maintain itself, and will grandly fall away if a better system is found. Category:lexicon Category:UFP Space Category:intangibles Category:Epiphany Trek